Naruto UNLEASHED : the prototype
by God of dragons
Summary: what happens when naruto awakens a dormant blood in himself will he gain power to stop the future from repeating itself...or will he be consumed by the power ...well read to find out /bloodline narto/dark/god like
1. Chapter 1

i do not own naruto or any characters from any show or games

PREVIEW :

Flames.

it was all he could see his precious city in shambles.

He as they're hokage was supposed to protect all in kohona.

He saw the juubi tearing and slaugthering everything in its path.

He could olny shed tears as he saw all his people all his friends all his...family.

He heard a voice in his head say "Hmmm u seem to be in a nasty situation"

he looked around himself to see he was the olny one there.

"In your head boy" it said

"who are you?" naruto asked.

"my name is not important as of right now whats important is preventing that beast from wiping you and this city off the face of the earth" said the voice

"how do I do that the juubi is nearly unstoppable!" naruto said to the voice

"easy you absorb it"

"how the heck am i'm supposed to do that?" naruto asked. He heard a sigh from the voice " it seems i forgotten that you dont know how to use my power yet so i will just take over your body and do it for you" . Before naruto could complain he fell limp to the floor

Battle field

madara smirked as he witnessed from atop of the juubi the burning ruins of kohona .

He knew that he would have his revenge on the people of this village

"hn storngest hidden village please they can't even stand againest 2 people"(give you 3 geusses and no its not elmo :P)

"ahhh but you know we are not men we are gods" madara said

"hn i geuss your right"

just then another figure landed on the juubi"s head

"well well well wel look whos here" madara said

we see naruto we his hair over shadowing his eyes

"well if it isn't the hokage" madara smirked

naruto just gave a hollow chuckle

"_**sorry hes not here at the moment"**_

He lefted his head up for hem to see his eyes

the whites of his eyes were replaced by blood red color with onyx slanted rectangle that were lazily spinning in a clockwise direction(to the right for those who don't know)

His pupils and irises where blood red withe a black web like pattern

madara and( leave the name you geussed in the reviews) toke a step back as they saw his eyes

as soon as he fully lefted his head up black vines/tenatacles shot out of him a started to absorve the juubi alonng with madara and friend were being teared down to molecules and being absorved into naruto

there was a giant flash and the juubi along with naruto,madara,and(still not saying) all vanished...

A/n i ams back peoples :) they other story was suckish/lame so i made a better version

this is just a preview not a chapter see ya's laters

ja ne


	2. im back ppl

Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in so long I was busy and fanfiction wouldn't let me update

OC: busy my ass you were looking up por...

Me:*shots oc* hahaha never mind him he's a liar...

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other games and animes. But if I did own naruto I would make him god-like and if he ever got thrown into the girls side of the hot springs the girls wouldn't kill him they would start flirting with him

"Ahhhh my head" said are blond hero

As he opened his eyes he looked around to see where he is he found himself in a strange room

"Ah you're finally awake" said the voice

Naruto look around the room for anyone else. He was the only one there

"In your head" said the voice again

"So you it wasn't a dream was it hmm" said naruto

"No it was not"

"Where the heck am I?" asked naruto "that's what I wanted to talk to you about it seems when I absorbed the jubi, madara, and sasuke (kyuubi of death was the first to guess it right) it transported us into a new dimension"

Naruto pondered this in silence

"So...what do I call you" naruto asked

"Hmmmm you can call me... shifuta(shifter)" the now named shifuta

"Ok then shifuta what should we do now?" naruto asked

"Well if I were you I'd start training in your new powers

"Ok then but what are my new powers?" naruto asked

"Well now you have the Jagen, the sharingan (spelling?), the reningan, and somehow the byakugan also including my power which are shape shifting, being able to able to absorb peoples moves and memories and powers, and finally being able to turn your arms into weapons also being able to glide oh and also you won't take any fall damage" shifuta said

By the end of the explanation naruto had his eyes as wide as plates

"I...am...AWESOME!" naruto said (he's 3 right now so his reaction would be to say that)

"Ok then let's begin your training and trust me by the time I'm done you would have wished you gone versed all the biiju together instead of my training

Naruto could only gulp

Time Skip: 9 years

True to shifuta's word naruto would have versed the biiju instead of that...that...thing shifuta called training

But naruto was grateful because even if it was a living hell it made him way stronger than any human could be

Well he wasn't exactly human any more

It seems that because he absorbed the Juubi he also gained all its powers which made him the new Juubi

Also the when naruto was 8 the sandaime enrolled him into the ninja academy shifuta made naruto act like a clown so people would underestimate him.

Even though he hated acting weak it sure helped

But something that really made his blood boil was what he found out when he was 7

Flashback-

Naruto was in a secret training ground he found deep within the forests of kohona

Naruto was running up a waterfall with various kunai placed on his body so if he didn't apply chakra to keep them up they would Peirce him also he on his back he had strapped a 400 Lbs(for those who don't know that's pounds) boulder and if that wasn't enough he also had weight and gravity seals placed on him the gravity seals were 4x normal gravity and the weight seals were set to 900 lbs each and he had 3 on both arms 6 on his torso and 4 on each leg that came to a total of 73,600 lbs on him

He had to go up and down the waterfall 25 times each at the same speed if he even lost the slightest bit of speed or concentration he would have to start all over

When he was done he gasping for air

Then he felt a pull on his mind

-Mindscape-

Naruto appeared in a huge meadow surrounded by trees and in the middle of the field was a small cabin

Sighed and he started walking towards it

As he entered he saw a huge living room

From the outside of the cabin it looked small but the inside however was as big as a mansion (I'll explain all the rooms it has and how it looks in a later chap.)

Naruto walked forward and plopped himself on the couch and waited for a bit before two females came out of another room

One had jet black hair with red highlights going through it

She also had onyx colored eyes and was wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt that stopped before her belly button and show her toned stomach . She was wearing a skirt that stopped right after her knees. She was bare footed and was a healthy shade of pale

The other had scarlet colored hair and also had ruby red eyes and was wearing a red kimono that had a picture of a fox sleeping under a sakura tree and there were pink petals floating around the fox. If you looked at her legs the seemed to go on for miles and was also bare footed (if you don't know who this is by now then I suggest going to the nearest mental hospital)

"Hey" naruto said to them

"Hey" they both said in cheery mood

"So what did you two call me here for?" naruto asked

"We have some people you might want to meet" the red head said

Naruto raised his eyebrows on who they were talking about just as he thought these four people came down the from upstairs

When he saw who they were his eye went wide

they were...

A/N: sorry to cut it short there and also sorry this chapter is short but the next one will be longer I promise any way

Ja Ne


	3. srry

Hey everyone I just want to say that I'll be updating this Saturday I have been having a lot of tests lately so I've been busy so ya see you saturday and ill make sure the one one friday is over 3000 words


End file.
